Araignée
by Delia Sky
Summary: Masa lalu melilit erat, seperti benang laba-laba yang melilit mangsanya. Apakah dia laba-laba itu, ataukah dia hanya akan menjadi mangsa lain jaring masa lalu yang melahap semua? That Overwatch AU no one asks for. Untuk sementara genfic. Character death, deskripsi pembunuhan, darah, dan umpatan. Entah mau diisi genrenya apa. Happy reading!
1. araignée du matin, chagrin

**Title:** Spider

 **Summary:** Masa lalu melilit erat, seperti benang laba-laba yang melilit mangsanya. Apakah dia laba-laba itu, ataukah dia hanya akan menjadi mangsa lain jaring masa lalu yang melahap semua?

 **Pairing:** _mungkin_ mau dibikin sedikit bumbu Sandy/Pitch?

 **Rate:** T untuk chracter death dan sedikit darah-darahan, mungkin bakalan ada sedikit deskripsi pembunuhan.

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** cerita baru just because I hate myself, thank you very much. Cerita ini ga bakalan terlalu panjang sih, paling 2 bagian doang? Mungkin kalo niat, dibikin lebih, lol.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **London, Britania: Iris Corps., 23 Juli 2xxx, 06:23**

Satu detik dalam perang cukup untuk bisa menentukan dia keluar dari tempat ini hidup atau mati. Dan satu detik keraguan pria dengan sebuah senapan hitam di hadapannya baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya, sama seperti satu detik keraguannya menarik pelatuk baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa pria itu.

 _Codename_ -nya Mother Nature, dan dia tidak suka ketika hidup mempermainkannya seperti ini.

* * *

 **Marseilles, Prancis: Kediaman Seraphina Hart, 13 Juli 2xxx, 13:04**

"Cukup basa-basinya, Tuan North. Aku tahu kau tidak kemari hanya untuk secangkir teh dan sepiring kue."

Pria paruh baya itu, North, mengangguk. Masalah ini bukanlah masalah yang akan selesai dengan berbincang seharian. "Kami akan mengumpulkan kembali anggota Overwatch."

Tidak ada balasan.

"Kau sudah tahu organisasi teroris yang akhir-akhir ini kembali marak dibicarakan?"

"Maksudmu Fearling?" Dia tidak terlihat senang dengan anggukan North. Rengutan di wajahnya semakin dalam. "Kau tahu aku berusaha tetap berada di pihak netral disini, Tuan North."

"Sekarang bukan lagi saat yang tepat untuk berada di pihak netral," cetus suara lain dari pintu, "Kedamaian dunia bergantung pada kita." Kedua orang yang duduk berhadapan di ruangan itu menoleh. Pria berambut pirang berdiri disitu. "Hai, Emily Jane, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nyaris seperti refleks, wanita itu membalas, "Aku bukan 'Emily Jane' lagi."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Seraphina… kan?"

"Iya. Dan aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Dirimu?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Jadi North tidak berhasil meyakinkanmu?"

Wanita bergaun hijau itu menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa meyakinkanku, _love_."

"North, bisa biarkan aku bicara berdua dengannya?"

North berdiri dan mengangguk, walaupun sedikit sangsi. Dia sudah menghabiskan tiga jam berbasa-basi tanpa hasil. Apa yang bisa Sandy lakukan?

"Ayolah, Em—Seraphina, tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkan ini sekali lagi?" bujuknya begitu temannya keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu sendiri pandanganku terhadap perang, Sandy."

"Tetapi tidak mengambil tindakan disaat seperti ini sama saja dengan membantu kejahatan menang. _Kumohon_? Demi pertemanan kita?" Dia merasa curang menggunakan taktik itu, tapi apa boleh buat? Kalau ada cara yang lebih baik, dia sangat ingin mendengarnya.

Rengutan di wajah wanita di hadapannya sedikit melembut sebelum akhirnya menghilang, digantikan pasrah. "Baiklah, berikan aku waktu seminggu."

"Tidak bisakah lebih cepat?"

"Seminggu, Sandy, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Baiklah."

Sandy kemudian dipersilakan duduk dan selama beberapa jam kemudian menghabiskan waktu mengobrol, saling menceritakan kisah yang terlewatkan selama sepuluh tahun mereka tidak bertemu, sebelum akhirnya jam di dinding menunjukkan jam dua belas malam.

"Aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu seminggu dari sekarang."

"Akan kuingat."

Dengan sebuah lambaian tangan, Sandy pergi dari situ, meninggalkan Seraphina yang semakin menyesali keputusannya seiring detik berlalu. Dia benci perang, tetapi dia lebih benci lagi dengan berhadapan dengan mimpi buruknya.

Fearling. Organisasi teroris yang sudah ada selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah menjadi korban.

Apa ini berarti dirinya juga?

* * *

 **Gibraltar: Markas Overwatch, 20 Juli 2xxx, 19:59**

Seminggu terbukti berlalu terlalu cepat untuk mempersiapkan hatinya, tetapi terlalu lama sebelum akhirnya keraguan kembali menghantuinya. Tapi tentu saja dia tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu karena dia punya masalah baru sekarang. Setelah berjam-jam duduk sambil menahan nyeri otot akibat perjalanan yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan, dia harus langsung duduk di ruang rapat. Setidaknya dia bisa menemukan sedikit kenyamanan dari kursi empuk yang seperti menelannya hidup-hidup dan mulai membuatnya mengantuk.

"Maaf kami langsung menggelar rapat. Aku yakin kau lebih butuh istirahat sekarang."

"Oh, ah… maaf, apa aku terlihat selelah itu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, kau memang terlihat lelah, tapi aku bicara dari pengalaman. Percayalah, penerbangan non-stop dari India kemari, hoooh… aku meringis mengingatnya. Aku Tooth, ngomong-ngomong."

"Aku Seraphina."

"Ah! Kau tenaga medis yang baru, kan?"

Dia menangguk pelan. Matanya semakin berat dan dia akan sangat berterima kasih kalau rapat ini segera dimulai agar bisa segera selesai. Terima kasih pada Tooth yang berbicara tanpa henti sehingga bisa sedikit menghadang kantuknya.

"Ah, kulihat kalian sudah kenalan!"

"Tuan North, selamat malam."

"'North' saja cukup, kita sudah kenal lama, ya? Ayo, Tooth, cepat duduk. Kita mulai rapat dalam lima menit."

Rapat itu berlangsung cukup lama, dimulai dengan perkenalan anggota baru, Seraphina Hart (itu dirinya), kepada anggota yang lain. Tentu saja, dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengenal setengah dari agen yang hadir disitu.

Pertama ada Nicholas Saint North, salah satu pendiri Overwatch, seperti Aster di sampingnya, dan Sandy di depannya (seperti ayahnya juga, tapi dia tidak perlu menegaskan itu). Nama sandinya North, spesialis baju pelindung dan medan gaya. Kabarnya North sangat kuat, walaupun tanpa tanknya, sampai ada desas-desus North pernah mengalahkan satu pasukan kavalri hanya dengan sebilah pisau steak berkarat.

Lalu Aster, sandinya Bunny. Pria berkebangsaan Australia itu tidak pernah suka dengan nama sandinya, tetapi nama itu melekat erat karena bentuk pelindung kepalanya. Dan marganya. Dan kecintaan tak berbasisnya terhadap Paskah. Dan binatang kesukaannya. Spesialis pertahanan, cukup mahir dengan pertarungan tangan kosong. Sangat, sangat temperamental.

Sandy, nama sandinya Sandman. Singkatnya, dia penembak jitu. Panjangnya, dia penembak jitu yang juga bertugas melumpuhkan musuh terkadang bukan dengan membunuh tapi dengan menghilangkan kesadaran di saat dimana pertumpahan darah bukanlah sebuah pilihan. Sangat dapat diandalkan, dan sangat sering dikira lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan yang sebelumnya belum pernah dia kenal.

Anggota termuda mereka, Jack Frost alias Snowman. Dulunya anak jalanan dan pencopet kambuhan sebelum akhirnya direkrut setelah nyaris membakar habis fasilitas rehabilitasi (ahem, penjara remaja) tempat dia ditahan karena sebuah insiden yang menyangkut sebuah panci presto, oven, kompor, minuman soda, dan permen mint. Bekerja sangat baik dengan elemen dingin dan sangat fasih dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan es. Termasuk mendaftar sepuluh toko es krim terbaik sedunia.

Tooth atau Toothiana dulunya sempat menjadi tenaga medis mereka, tetapi mereka semua memutuskan bahwa dalam perang, kesehatan badan mereka secara keseluruhan lebih penting daripada hanya kesehatan mulut. Sangat cepat dalam bergerak karena modifikasi baju pelindungnya dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil memungkinkan dia terbang melesat seperti burung kolibri yang terkenal cepatnya. Sangat mahir dengan pedang talwar ganda dan lebih memilih pertarungan jarak dekat dibanding jarak jauh. Nama sandinya Titania, seperti nama ratu peri dalam karya Shakespear.

Terakhir, wanita muda bernama Katherine yang bertugas menerangkan seluk-beluk misi mereka, mulai dari target objektif, dugaan serangan berikut, latar belakang organisasi-organisasi teroris yang berada di puncak prioritas, dan tentu saja, jika tersedia, anggota-anggota organisasi itu. Dia tidak ikut dalam medan perang, tetapi perannya sangat besar dalam menjamin kesuksesan misi.

Baru perkenalan ini saja sudah menguras tenaganya. Dia membutuhkan lebih banyak kopi sebelum bisa melanjutkan ini. Terima kasih, wahai mesih penyaring kopi yang senantiasa menyediakan asupan kafein untuk tubuh yang lelah ini.

"Bagaimana, Seraphina?"

"Huh?"

"Nama sandimu? Tentu saja kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memakai nama aslimu."

"Uh…"

Otaknya bekerja begitu keras sampai-sampai dia yakin ada suara putaran roda gigi dari dalam kepalanya dan seisi ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya. Dia sebaiknya memikirkan hal ini baik-baik karena nama sandinya akan selalu menempel seumur hidupnya. "Uhm… Mother Nature… mungkin?" Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan ini panjang-panjang, tapi salahkan saja keinginannya untuk menyelesaikan rapat ini lebih cepat.

"Mother Nature! Pilihan bagus, Seraphina."

Dia tidak ingin mendengar pujian untuk nama sandi yang dia pilih tanpa pikir panjang begini!

* * *

Setelah rapat berkepanjangan, Katherine mungkin merasa kasihan padanya dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya setelah dia cukup beristirahat.

Begitu banyak terima kasih yang ingin dia ucapkan pada Katherine, teman barunya si penyaring kopi, dan tempat tidurnya yang sangat empuk. Rasanya seperti tenggelam di gumpalan awan.

Sebaiknya dia menikmati tidurnya karena dia yakin tidak akan lama sebelum dia harus maju ke medan perang, meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah menunda-nunda cukup lama datangnya hari itu. Kalau pertanyaannya apakah dia sudah cukup siap untuk maju perang, jawabannya adalah, ya. Lebih dari satu dekade terakhir hidupnya yang dia habiskan untuk bersiap menghadapi perang, baik dia suka atau tidak.

Tapi itu bukan berarti hatinya siap.

Sebuah ketukan memanggil kembali pikirannya yang sudah siap melanglangbuana ke negeri mimpi.

"Seraphina, kau masih bangun?"

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak kukunci."

Rambut Sandy sedikit berkibar diterpa angin malam dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. "Hai, kau ada waktu sedikit?"

"M-hm. Kurasa aku bisa menunda tidur sekitar lima menit lagi."

Keduanya tertawa. "Maaf kalau perjalanan kita begitu melelahkan. Kami mencoba untuk tidak terlalu mencolok dengan menggunakan helikopter kalau bukan keadaan darurat."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sandy."

Sandy menarik kursi dari ujung ruangan, tempat sebuah meja lengkap dengan alat tulis di atasnya berada. "Aku membawakanmu fail ini. Anggota inti organisasi Fearling. Siapa tahu kau mau mendengar. Dan biar lebih mudah untukmu mengikuti rapat besok."

"Baiklah, sedikit belajar sebelum ujian tidak ada salahnya."

"Ya. Pertama, Eris, dia tenaga medis, jadi ada baiknya kalau kita bisa melumpuhkannya secepat mungkin. Ingat, Seraphina, kemungkinan besar mereka juga berpikiran sama dan akan mencoba melumpuhkanmu terlebih dahullu. Aku ingin kau sangat hati-hati. Tentu saja kami juga akan melindungimu, tetapi aku yakin akan ada titik buta disana-sini terlebih ketika—"

"Sandy, cukup denganku. Kembali pada Eris."

"Ah, ya, benar. Dia dulu anggota Overwatch, namanya Helena Hyde. Dia dikeluarkan dan ditahan setelah serangkaian percobaan ilegal terhadap anggota lapangan. Dia punya kebiasaan menggunakan racun sianida, selain itu belum ada hal baru lagi."

"Wah… kalian benar-benar jago merekrut."

"Semuanya berubah ketika organisasi ini tidak dipimpin oleh anggota lagi, _dear_. Sekarang, tank mereka; Maharaja. Rajesvara Khan, dulunya pemilik Khan's Trading Company yang ditutup karena kasus penyelundupan manusia dan barang ilegal. Kurasa dia punya terlalu banyak sisa uang untuk dibuang jadi dia mendanai Fearling? Mungkin. Tapi cukup tentang dia, karena dia tidak terlalu penting.

"Selanjutnya, Lantern. Jackson Fyre, arsonis kambuhan tanpa niat berubah. Dia sudah ditahan berkali-kali dan juga kabur berkali-kali. Ahli bom rakitan. Kami curiga dia bertanggung jawab membangun senjata penghancur massal untuk Fearling. Apa kau masih bangun, Sera?"

"Masih, Sandy, lanjutkan saja."

"Hmm, lalu kita pindah ke Samhain alias Selena Diaz. Juga mantan agen Overwatch. Menerima suapan dari Khan Co. dengan balasan menutup mata atas aktivitas ilegal mereka. Juga terlibat dengan penyuplaian subjek tes dan kebutuhan eksperimen Helena Hyde."

Sandy memijit kedua pelipisnya seakan mengutarakan sebuah protes diam yang kira-kira berisi; "Petinggi macam apa yang memimpin Overwatch saat itu sampai ada skandal macam begini sih? Oh, iya, _dia_."

"Sedikit lagi, Sera. Ini adalah pemimpin Fearling, dia hanya dikenal sebagai Hades. Sangat sedikit yang kita ketahui tentangnya kecuali bahwa dia diduga melakukan percobaan ilegal dengan subjek manusia, salah satunya proyek manusia super. Spesialis pertahanan dan bioteknologi. Aku tidak heran kalau dia memang benar-benar berandil dalam proyek manusia super yang ditutup sepuluh tahun lalu dan menggunakan hasil penelitian itu untuk menguatkan oranisasinya.

"Dan tentu saja, aku menyisakan yang satu ini untuk terakhir karena kita benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Seperti… nyaris tidak ada. Dia tidak menyisakan satupun korban kemanapun dia pergi. Tidak ada saksi mata yang tahu bagaimana rupanya, kami curiga mungkin dia penembak jitu kalau diteliti dari sudut luka tembak—"

"Tunggu, dari sudut luka? Apa tidak ada peluru yang tersisa, misalnya?"

"Tidak ada. Seperti kublang, Sera, anggota satu ini benar-benar minim informasi. Laporan ini nyaris seluruhnya spekulasi. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia menembak dengan senapan _sniper_. Seakan dia bukan menembak dengan peluru. Informasi lain yang kita punya tentang dia hanyalah nama sandinya, dan aku tidak yakin itu membantu banyak."

"Oke, oke… aku bisa melihat gambaran besarnya disini. Kalian tidak jago merekrut agen."

"Sera, itu tabu dibicarakan."

Seraphina tertawa kecil, sampai akhirnya Sandy melanjutkan rangkumannya sekaligus menutup sesi obrolan malam ini. "Ingat ini, Seraphina. Nama sandinya Boogeyman. Dia pembunuh berdarah dingin. Jangan ragu-ragu membunuhnya bila bertemu karena dia juga tidak akan ragu membunuhmu."

* * *

 **London, Britania: Iris Corps., 23 Juli 2xxx, 06:23**

Satu detik dalam perang cukup untuk bisa menentukan dia keluar dari tempat ini hidup atau mati. Dan satu detik keraguan pria dengan sebuah senapan hitam di hadapannya baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya, sama seperti satu detik keraguannya menarik pelatuk baru saja menyelamatkan nyawa pria itu.

 _Codename_ -nya Mother Nature, dan dia tidak suka ketika hidup mempermainkannya seperti ini.

Baru saja dia menghindari mati oleh tembakan mematikan dari orang yang selama ini dia kira sudah mati.

Ayahnya yang hilang dua puluh tahun lalu baru saja mencoba membunuhnya.

* * *

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

Yyyyaaap. Maafkan, saia keranjingan Overwatch. Ahahaha, ada yang main kah disini? Saia sendiri sih ga main, ngan doyan ngeliat dua biji adek yang maen. Dari judulnya, mungkin udah bisa ketebak ini ceritanya bakal kira-kira kayak gimana, ahuehuehue.

Eniwei, seperti biasa, saia author lapar ripiu, dengan sangat meminta umpan balik kalau misalnya ada yang kurang enak mungkin? Lol. Sip.

Thanks for reading, lope muach!


	2. araignée du midi, souci

**Title:** Spider

 **Summary:** Masa lalu melilit erat, seperti benang laba-laba yang melilit mangsanya. Apakah dia laba-laba itu, ataukah dia hanya akan menjadi mangsa lain jaring masa lalu yang melahap semua?

 **Pairing:** _mungkin_ mau dibikin sedikit bumbu Sandy/Pitch? Sebenarnya sampai sekarang saia masih bimbang.

 **Rate:** T untuk character death dan sedikit darah-darahan, mungkin bakalan ada sedikit deskripsi pembunuhan.

 **Disclaimer:** Bukan yang saia~!

 **Bacotan:** heuh, terbengkalai lama, mari kita lanjutkan, hahueh.

* * *

 **21 tahun yang lalu.**

* * *

Napasnya memburu, rasa sakit dan aliran darah di pinggangnya yang terkoyak dan lengannya yang patah terlupakan.

Dia gagal, dan sekarang dia kehilangan nyawa mentornya.

"Sandman tumbang!" teriak Aster ke alat penghubungnya sambil memapahnya keluar dari gedung yang perlahan runtuh, Moth dan Ombric tidak jauh di depan, berlari sambil sesekali menghalau runtuhan tembok atau beton yang menghalangi jalan, North masih di sedikit di belakang, baju bajanya berat dan membuat kecepatannya berkurang.

"Medik! Dimana tenaga medik?!" teriak Aster panik sesampainya di luar.

Hanya mereka berlima selamat. Secara statistik, itu cukup baik, tapi di luar itu?

Serpent berlari secepat yang dia bisa, meninggalkan lima anggota lain timnya yang masih lengkap. Lengkap, tidak seperti timnya.

Mulut _healer_ itu terbuka dan tertutup, tetapi hanya sepotong-sepotong yang sekarang bisa dia dengar. Dia kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Tapi keadaannya masih jauh lebih baik dari terjebak dalam bangunan runtuh.

Dia gagal. Sialan.

Dia tidak merasa pantas disembuhkan oleh Serpent, tidak setelah kesalahannya baru saja menghilangkan nyawa suami _healer_ itu.

* * *

Rapat berlangsung singkat, diawali dengan ucapan duka mengenai hilangnya agen terbaik mereka, dan turut berduka cita pada keluarganya.

Wajah Serpent—Lermantoff—terlihat gelap. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak patah hati ditinggalkan pasangan hidup? Dan kenyataan bahwa Serpent sama sekali tidak menahan dendam padanya mengoyak nuraninya, membunuhnya perlahan dengan rasa bersalah. Mungkin _healer_ itu lebih khawatir terhadap putri kecilnya yang tengah menunggunya pulang untuk upacara pemakaman besok. Pemakaman tanpa sepotong pun bagian tubuh untuk dimakamkan.

 _Dan itu salahnya._

"Sandy, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," ucap pria itu padanya, tetapi kalau memang salahnya? "Pitchiner akan mau kau baik-baik saja. Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja."

"Dan kita sama-sama ingin dia tetap hidup, tapi lihat dimana kita sekarang." Dia merasa keterlaluan. Bukan dia yang baru saja kehilangan suami. "Maaf, itu kelewatan."

Dia keluar dengan langkah lunglai, sedikit berharap sebuah meteor jatuh dan menimpanya sekarang juga.

* * *

Sorakan di luar gedung Overwatch nyaris sama bisingnya dengan sorakan pada perayaan hari kemerdekaan. Wartawan dari mancanegara berkumpul di luar, mencari titik terbaik untuk menyiarkan secara langsung liputan pers eksklusif ini, para pewawancara nyaris memulai perang, berebut tempat paling depan satu sama lain.

Para staf dan para agen dalam gedung tidak kalah sibuknya, menyiapkan diri dengan setelan baju terbaik mereka, kecuali Aster karena dia merasa dirinya terlalu keren untuk itu.

"Pakai dasimu, Bunny."

"Tidak, aku cukup begini."

"Omong kosong!"

Dan berakhirlah mereka dengan seorang pria Australia yang kesal dengan kaus abu-abu, celana jins, dan dasi merah bergaris hijau yang sangat tidak cocok dengan setelannya, serta seorang pria Rusia yang tertawa puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Dia sendiri menyiapkan napasnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit sesak, mungkin karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan kamera, walaupun bukan dia yang akan menjadi sorotan utama.

"Sandy, Sandy, kau mau permen?"

Emily Jane berjingkrak di dekatmu, rambut hitamnya diikat dua dengan pita satin hijau. Dia terlihat jauh lebih bahagia ketimbang sepuluh bulan terakhir. Tentu saja.

"Emily Jane, ayo sini!"

Anak itu pergi secepat dia datang, melompat ke dalam pelukan Serpent yang terlihat tampan dengan setelan hitamnya. _Healer_ itu menatapnya, tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu dengan agen-agen yang lain mengikuti dari belakang.

Dia sendiri punya tugas, mendorong kursi roda mentor tersayangnya yang dia kira telah mati. "Kau siap, Jendral?" tanyanya sambil melepas rem kursi roda itu.

"Tidak pernah lebih siap dari ini, Sanderson."

Dia mendorong kursi roda itu, bersebelahan dengan Serpent yang menggenggam erat tangan Pitchiner Black yang baru minggu lalu mereka selamatkan.

Lampu kamera berpijar, sedikit membuat matanya sakit, sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar lebih kencang di luar dibanding ketika dia di dalam tadi. Dia tidak bisa melihat semua reaksi rekan-rekannya, tetapi yang bisa dia lihat adalah di sampingnya Bunny tengah sibuk melepaskan dasinya agar tidak terlihat konyol, North melambaikan tangan seakan dia adalah bintang acara di tengah karpet merah, Serpent tersenyum lebar dengan Emily Jane dalam gendongannya, dan Black terlihat sedikit kewalahan dengan perhatian yang dia dapatkan.

Emily Jane turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan membantu ayahnya yang satu lagi berpindah posisi dari duduk di kursi roda ke berdiri dengan kruk. Serpent membantunya dengan menopang punggungnya dan menuntun tangannya sampai ke atas podium.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak tahu aku harus menyampaikan apa disini selain berterima kasih atas dukungan kalian pada Overwatch selama ini," ujar Jendral Black membuka pidatonya, disambut oleh riuh rendah tepukan tangan dan siulan. Dia tidak akan berlama-lama, dia tidak terlalu baik dengan menjadi pusat perhatian. "Aku berterima kasih pada rekan-rekanku yang telah membantuku sejauh ini, pada Tuan Lunanoff yang bersedia menjadi bagian dari kami, pada North dan Aster yang selalu mendukungku dalam tahap-tahap awal dibentuknya agensi ini, yang selalu percaya padaku walaupun terkadang aku sendiri tidak, dan pada Emily Jane untuk menjadi anak baik yang tidak menyusahkan mereka selama aku tidak ada, kuharap," terdengar tawa dari kerumunan.

"Terima kasih pada Serpent—Sergei-ku tersayang yang menemani langkahku sejauh ini ketika kau punya banyak kesempatan dan cara untuk mengabdikan dirimu selain di menjadi _healer_ di tengah perang. Kau luar biasa, dan aku akan selalu berterima kasih akan hal itu." Wajah Serpent sedikit merona mendengar itu.

"Dan tentu saja, terima kasih pada Sanderson," dia menatap mata coklat muda agen hasil didikannya itu, "karena tidak berhenti mencariku. Aku tidak akan berada disini bersama keluargaku hari ini, bersama keluarga Overwatch-ku dan Emily Jane-ku tersayang, kalau kau berhenti percaya padaku. Terima kasih, Sandy, aku bangga padamu."

Tepuk tangan kembali memenuhi udara, terlihat orang-orang yang menahan tangis, dan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak malu-malu menangis sambil bertepuk tangan.

Black turun dari podium perlahan-lahan, digantikan oleh Lunanoff, salah satu petinggi Overwatch yang hari itu bisa meluangkan sedikit waktu dari jadwalnya yang padat.

"Aku hanya sedikit berharap teman baikku Heller berada disini untuk bersama-sama merayakan hari bahagia ini, tapi kurasa kalian harus cukup puas dengan hanya diriku, ya, Jendral Black?" Pernyataan itu disambut dengan tawa kecil para agen. "Sebelumnya, aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada agen-agen Overwatch yang luar biasa, yang senantiasa bersedia bertaruh nyawa untuk keamanan dan ketentraman khalayak massa. Kita disatukan dengan keinginan kita mencapai kedamaian dunia.

"Dan aku akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyampaikan sepatah-dua patah kata mengenai keadaan kita sekarang, mengenai organisasi yang sudah kita kenal tapi sayangnya masih tanpa pengetahuan cukup; Fearling. Kedamaian kita tengah diteror; mereka ingin menghancurkan kita, dengan serangan-serangan dan kejahatan dalam perang yang sangat menghancurkan hati.

"Tetapi kita punya yang tidak mereka punya, kita mendukung satu sama lain, kita adalah satu keluarga dengan satu tujuan; kedamaian. Dan kita akan terus bangkit, dan terus maju, dan kita tidak akan menyerah sampai kita mendapatkan tujuan kita.

"Dan kami berjanji, selama kami berdiri, kami akan selalu, selalu melawan dan menentang Fearling. Sampai suatu saat nanti dunia terbebas dari teror dan perang. Terima kasih."

* * *

Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa semua ini terlalu mudah, tetapi sungguh, kemenangan yang mudah dapat merayu siapa saja untuk berpikir bahwa semuanya sudah selesai.

Semua ini salahnya.

Seandainya dia tidak menuruti Jendral Black dan meninggalkan mentornya itu di tengah gedung yang runtuh, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah diculik oleh Fearling, dan mereka akan masih bersama-sama berperang menekan aktivitas organisasi teroris itu.

Sungguh. Dia menyesali semua ini.

Hanya dua minggu setelah dia mengira mereka menang, dua minggu setelah Pitchiner Black kembali.

Kini di hadapannya adalah mayat Serpent, terbaring di tempat tidur dengan luka menganga di kepalanya, darah membasahi bantal putihnya. Di luar, tenaga medis tengah mencoba mempertahankan kehidupan Emily Jane yang tertembak.

Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda perlawanan, tapi juga tidak mungkin rasanya Black dan Serpent yang sudah terbiasa dengan perang tertidur tanpa sedikitpun rasa waspada.

Hanya Ombric yang menemaninya bersiaga di rumah itu, agen yang lain tengah menyisir perimeter.

Tiga jam kemudian satu-persatu dari mereka kembali, wajah mereka terlihat semakin putus asa setiap satu lagi agen memasuki pintu depan tanpa hasil. Satu-satunya berita baik malam itu adalah tim medis berhasil menyelamatkan Emily Jane yang sekarang terbaring di rumah sakit.

Yang terakhir sampai adalah Aster yang langsung membanting helmnya ke lantai, wajahnya masam dan marah. Mereka semua mengerti.

"Kita kehilangan Jendral Black."

* * *

 **London, Britania: Iris Corps., 23 Juli 2xxx, 04:33**

Dia bertengger pada selusur jauh di atas ruangan itu, sesekali menembak musuh dengan senapannya, tidak sadar dengan sebuah gumpalan sosok hitam yang memadat di belakangnya sampai ketika Seraphina berteriak dan segera melesat ke sampingnya, pistolnya siap untuk menembak kapan saja.

Sedetik dan tidak kunjung terdengar tembakan dan Sandy memutuskan untuk menarik Seraphina jauh-jauh, sebelum mereka berdua mati konyol karena _healer_ itu ragu menarik pelatuk. Sesaat tidak bisa melihat keadaan seluruhnya membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"North, posisiku tidak lagi aman, aku kesana sekarang, bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari ujung lain penghubungnya, dari ruang tepat di sebelahnya, tanpa ada jawaban dari North. Secepat mungkin mereka berdua berlari dan menemukan ruangan tempat keempat agen yang lain telah hancur, Bunny terbaring bersimbah darah dan North tidak sadarkan diri.

"Mereka mendapatkan reaktornya!" teriak Jack sambil mencoba menghentikan pendarahan Bunny dengan es.

"Aku akan mengejar mereka. Titania, ikut aku!"

Seraphina langsung dengan sigap menggantikan Jack. Ini bukan tugas yang mudah, _healer_ tidak bisa membuat mukjizat. Peralatannya hanya untuk menggantikan sementara jaringan yang hilang dan rusak sampai jaringan itu tumbuh lagi, tetapi dia tidak bisa menggantikan darah. Dan bisa dibilang hal itu cukup berbahaya ketika orang yang harus dia sembuhkan kehilangan banyak darah secara konstan.

Tapi dia harus bisa. Dirinya dipercayakan untuk ini.

Sementara itu, Sandy berlari menyusuri tangga darurat yang dipakai sebagai rute kabur oleh para anggota teroris yang sekarang telah mendapatkan apa yang mereka perlukan. Peluru saling bertukar, sesekali menggores kulitnya. Lalu terdengar Tooth merutuk, kakinya tertembak.

Fearling langsung bergerak lagi.

"Tunggu disini, Toothy, aku akan kesana sendirian."

"Kau cari mati, Sandy!"

Dia tidak menghiraukan protes Tooth, hanya terus mengejar sampai ke puncak gedung itu, dimana sebuah helikopter menunggu para Fearling, siap untuk pergi kapan saja. 'Kau tak boleh menyerah, Sandy,' batinnya sambil terus mencoba menembaki enam orang yang tersisa dan mencoba kabur, sedikit sulit dengan angin yang kencang terus-menerus mengganggu jalur pelurunya dan mentari musim panas yang terbit dengan cepat dan menyilaukannya, tapi dia bisa mengatasi itu. Harusnya.

"Black! Cepat naik!" teriak pria yang dia kenali sebagai Lantern.

 _Tunggu dulu. Black?_

 _Sniper_ berbaju serba hitam itu masih menghadapinya sambil terus membidik dan menembak dengan senapan hitamnya (oh, jadi dia benar pakai senapan), mungkin kesal kalau harus melepas rekor tidak menyisakan satupun korbannya hidup. Helikopter itu mulai mengudara, tangga gantungnya berayun-ayun dalam angin. Boogeyman mengaitkan tangan kanannya pada tangga, dan sesaat Sandy menyesal memandang wajah di balik teropong senapan itu. Wajah yang sangat dia kenal. Wajah yang sangat dia rindukan.

Helikopter itu terus bertambah tinggi dan menjauh, masih dengan tangga yang menggantung dengan _sniper_ yang membidik dengan hanya dengan tangan kirinya. _Itu keahlian Jendral Black._

Dia balas membidik, setiap waktu yang berlalu semakin membuat jarinya tidak siap menarik pelatuk.

 _Pilihan buruk._

"Sandy!"

Lalu terdengar tembakan.

Lehernya terasa sakit, dia merasakan dirinya tumbang. Apa dia tertembak? Ya, dia tertembak. Tepat di leher. Sialan. Seraphina bersimpuh di sampingnya. Itu bahaya, bisa saja _sniper_ itu menembak Seraphina.

"Sandy, bertahanlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Dia mencoba melihat helikopter yang sudah jauh, untuk memastikan Seraphina tidak dalam bahaya. Tidak ada lagi tangga yang menggantung, itu cukup baik.

"Musuh berhasil kabur, kuulangi, musuh berhasil kabur."

Kesadaran mulai meninggalkannya.

Ah, sialan.

* * *

Tangannya sedikit gemetar, hal itu tidak baik untuk seorang penembak jitu. Dia menghela napas. Rusak sudah reputasinya sebagai pembunuh yang tidak meninggalkan korbannya hidup.

Kepalanya sakit.

"Hahah! Aku tidak menyangka aku akan hidup cukup lama untuk melihat tembakan seorang Boogeyman meleset!"

"Terjadi bahkan pada yang terbaik, Lantern," jawabnya lelah. Dia mengenal setidaknya setengah isi tim yang baru saja mereka hancurkan. Tapi tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan itu menghalangi tugasnya. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau diam sekali."

"Begitukah?"

"Ada apa?"

Dia tahu Lantern tidak bertanya karena peduli, dia hanya bertanya karena tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan disitu untuk mengusir rasa bosannya.

"Hanya sedikit mengenang masa lalu, _dear_ ," jawabnya sebelum menutup matanya untuk mendapat sedikit istirahat, "hanya sedikit mengenang."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Heuh, heuh, saia tak jago bikin pidato, lol. Guru smp dan sma saia bakalan kecewa kalo baca ini, hahahaha. *nangis*

Sergei Vermantoff itu ada gambarnya di insta sama twitter-nya William Joyce, jadi dia dari penjaga gitu dijadiin jahat sama Pitch lalu namanya jadi Lermantoff Serpent, makanya 'Serpent', haihaihai.

Minta ripiunya yaa~


End file.
